Talk:Bestiary
Should the Kilrathi race be included as other-worldly visitors? In Ultima VII, A crashed Kilrathi ship is found in the fields east of Britian were a farmer tells the tale of his tussle (using his mighty "hoe-of-destruction") and resulting consumption of the dying alien. (a possible omage to Hiemlien's famous work?) It is retroactively revealed that all the "tie-fighters" in the space-ace portion of Ultima I were actually piloted by none other than the Kilrathi! (The player had to kill 20 of the buggers to gain the title of Space Ace, required by the princesses for time travel info). Carcerian 20:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I think the Kilrathi should if and only if it is not necessary for the beast to actually make an appearance. I might be wrong, but I don't think we actually see any Kilrathi. What I remember is just being told about them. :Where does this retroactive information come from? AngusM 03:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) From Ultima VII, They also appear in Ultima Underworld II, in a de-evolved state... Carcerian 07:56, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, they are covered under "Trilkhai", so it doesn't belong here (along with other stuff I had to clean up) --Tribun 10:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) First off, greeting and salutations to all contributors and readers :) Im still rather new to the Ultima Wiki, so pardon my lack of "wiki-ettiquitte", im still learning :) RE: "Clean up" Lol, well it seems nearly all my additions/corrections (except for Trents and Mind Whippers) were deleted without verification of their inaccuracy or explanation... (Grins) Ok then, rather than correcting all the errors/omissions again, (as I'm assuming were they will only just get deleted as before), I'll instead just post them here along with my sources, hopefully to be debated by the group, and considered as actual changes this time. (Pending proper verification of each item's accuracy, of course...) RE: Kilrathis - Fair enough, then should not the "Trilkhai" be listed in the bestiary then? (I agree the Kilrathi are debatable as the 20 aliens you must kill in Part I to become space ace (only Garriot can say for sure), but if the Underworld's "Trilkhai" are involved in RP, and can become hostile and thus a can be a fightable enemy, should they not be listed under Other Worldly?) RE: Player Races - I can understand removing the early player races, perhaps there should be a separate section for them? (Bobbit, Furry, Dwarf, Elf races were in Ulitma I, II, III). BTW, It should also be noted that Elves do exist as NPCs (in Ulitma Online, Mondains Legacy if i'm not mistaken), as do Dwarves (later called the Mountain Folk in Ultima Underworld). A few other errors/omissions noticed (most got removed, lol) Daemons : the statement "Daemons appeared in every installment of the series except Ultima VII" is inaccurate, as there were no Daemons present in Ultima III either to my knowledge. Gargoyles first appear in Ultima III, not V Ghouls first appear in Ultima III, not Pagan Only (Original ghouls obviously had no relation to the "Pagan Ghouls", should they be listed under Zombies, who appeared in Serpent Isle, or a separate entry?) Goblins first appeared in Ultima III, not Serpent Isle Only Golems first appeared in Ultima III, not V Reapers, first appeared as Tanglers in Ultima I, not IV The Bestiary was/is also missing the following creatures (from Ultima I, III, and Serpent Isle) Automatons (SI) should at least be mentioned under golems, and with the Notable Example of Petra, the adopted daughter of the Sleeping Bull's innkeeper, who later joins the party... Brigands (U3) a form of rouge/thief, they could steal unequipped arms & armour Clerics (U2) a human enemy Demons (U3) (if devil is has a seperate entry, should not Demon, as well?) Dragons (U7) The Three-Headed Ambrosian Dragon should be worthy of mention as an individual Giants (U3) Giant Beetles (U3) aka Brandles, Pinchers, Snatches Giant Octopi (U1) appears in the Early Apple Versions Manual instead of Giant Squit Griffins (U3) Invisible Seekers (U1) (if merged with invisible stalker, then the invisible stalker should not be listed as pagan only, however Stalkers were assumed to be humans using magic, while seekers are assumedly air elementals or some sort of spirit) Manes (U3) (should be at least mentions as a subspecies of Daemon/Devil or Demon) Mind Whippers (U1) Rangers (U1) should be listed under human opponents Roc (U1) picture appears in the Early Apple Versions Manual Tanglers (U1) aka Reapers (or at least their ancestors) Titans (U3) Trents (U1) (easy to miss, as the look like hidden archers, never leaving forest) Warlocks (U1) should be mentioned under humans/wizards Wyverns (U3) Zombies (SI) Note: The "Original" Ultima was the Apple version, the EGA PC Version was made much later, from the ground up, notable differences are several creature changes, omission of the Steal spell (allowing you to finish game without murder of "innocent" jesters), and a new castle type... Also Note: While early Ulitma manuals (like Exodus) grouped sets of 3 creatures together, like "Wyvern, Dragon, Griffin" and "Giant, Titan, Golem" as well as "Ork, Goblin, Troll", and "Gargoyle, Demon, Orcus", IMO this does not make all these creatures the same, as they appear quite different from each other in the game, and many even have different abilities... Random Thought: if Wizards group "necromancers, warlocks, illusionists" all together, should not the same be done for rogue, brigand, thief, hood, etc?) Sources : Replacement Docs: http://www.replacementdocs.com/search.php?q=ultima&r=0&s=Search&in=&ex=&ep=&be=&t=downloads&adv=0 The Ultima RPG Shrines: http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/pc/ultima1/enemies.shtml (still missing the Trents, lol) http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/pc/ultima2/enemies.shtml http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/nes/ultima3/enemies.shtml Playing the games Ulitma I, II, III (were i noticed the the missing trents attacking me!!!) Carcerian 20:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC)